


Red

by DoreyG



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Conner is an Adorable Derp, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flowers?" Cassie snorts, arching her eyebrow and delicately holding the bouquet away from her, "I'm flattered, really, but..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

"Flowers?" Cassie snorts, arching her eyebrow and delicately holding the bouquet away from her, "I'm flattered, really, but..."

"But?" He asks, fighting the urge to just fly away. To just flee into the sunset, and forget this whole idea.

"...Red is more Tim's colour," until she smirks, passes the flowers back ever so casually, "so, why don't we go give these to him together and see where it goes from there?"

"Uh..."

" _Excellent_."

...And he still wants to fly away. But, as Cassie leaves, he finds that he wants to fly towards whatever waits ahead _far_ more.

So he does.


End file.
